Home based Hunt Verse
by spikewil
Summary: What would life be like if hunters had a supporting hunting community and a house to live in, giving their children more of normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Home based hunt!verse: Introduction of Mama J and friends/?

Author: spikewil

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: none yet

Warnings: AU, slash, Mpreg, het overall. The latter not in the first chapters.

Summary: how would children grow up if there were in a supporting hunting community?

A/N1: this chapter is just an introduction of my original characters that will help you understand the rest of the story.

Mama J also knows as Jamie Young King, a tall woman, black hair, green eyes with freckles, had become immortal when she was 29 years old. She died and was revived. As she knew something had happened to her, she returned to her husband Michael King and her two sons James and Harry. In two years time, by protecting her sons, she was killed by muggers and in the presence of her husband and children returned to life without any aid.

This event has shocked her family, to whereas Michael taking the children and ran, hiding somewhere, changing their names, so Jamie couldn't find them. She didn't change her name just in case her children would want to find her.

Jamie has never stopped searching, she was taught elemental magic by a British coven. But during that search, she learned of the supernatural; things that bump in the night. She used her inheritance to support broken families, give children a new change at a childhood with a hunter parent, a home base for hunters.

During her quest to help, she noticed that young children were made soldiers in their hunt for revenge on the demon that killed a member of their family. As she still searched for her own two sons, she couldn't think of the other kids deprived childhood.

Jamie had met several people in her fight for her children that have become close friends; friends that shared her dreams and ideas, volunteering to help those families.

**Tony Graham** lost his husband and son due to a werewolf and got bitten. Not knowing what was in store for him when he received the bite, he continued working as a high school teacher taking his mind of his loss. On a late evening, he felt himself transform before he had a change to get out of the building, killing a student in his wake. To escape the hunt, he burrowed himself in the forest, hoping to avoid the hunters. As he woke up, Tony was again in human form, but with a still body next to him. He had reached out, already knowing by the pale color that she was dead. Tony scrambled away from her when the woman took large gulps as she once again was breathing. A friendship was created. He now teaches children between 4 and 12 years old the basic school courses.

**Brian Cole** had been a doctor for more than 15 years and had known of the supernatural due to his hunting parents. As he wanted to help out the wounded hunters, he had set up a small practice and had a good reputation. When he heard through Missouri, a fellow friend, he decided to contact Jamie and work with her, moving his practice to her mansion.

**Missouri Mosley**, a common physic, had instinctively read mothers or fathers that came to her to want answers about what they've seen before their loved one died. As she had known of Jamie, she advised the families to visit her. A woman that would help them settle down and learn what they wanted to know, but still give their children the childhood they deserve.

**Daniel Elkins** was born into a hunter family. They had to learn everything there was about hunting, from Latin to Weaponry to military training. He had heard from several sources about Jamie's community as well as their need for teachers. At the age of 30, he decided to take a different course in hunting and told his parents that he was joining the community. After several phone calls between him and Jamie, he left for … and started his new job: teaching new hunters about weaponry.

Daniel's twin brothers **Michael and David Elkins** followed him several months later, interested in the teaching job of Latin and Demon knowledge. After meeting their new boss, everything was set in motion and the family Elkins that kept hunting was going to provide them with new knowledge for their library, which grew each day.

The British Council sent **Rupert Giles** after making his interest of creating a library full of hunter knowledge. When he arrived, Jamie and Brian took an instant liking to the young man when Rupert entered their library. The ideas that he came up with worked and it created a good start of a new friendship.

**Nancy Martin** was a close friend of Jamie before she died. When she revived, she didn't know what else to do but console her friend. The friend, who wasn't surprised, but told her of her own trouble and death. Nancy took the responsibility of the management in and around the house, including chores.

**Duncan Macleod** was surprised when Joe handed him two files, two new charges to teach for the immortality. He arrived at the mansion to see two strong women instead of two freaked out ones. After several discussions, he agreed to stay to teach them what they needed to know but also train the new hunters for their upcoming battles.

**Sarah Corpus** was a shy woman, with enthusiastic interest in teacher teenagers all the basic elements of college and giving them a possible start at an university. Jamie met her when her husband was found dead with black eyes. It took Jamie and the others several days to get her out of her new apartment at the mansion and into the library where she began to learn from Rupert about the things that bump in the night. Till this day Rupert and Sarah are a couple.

With the right kind of magic, the mansion was restored, expanded and protected.

The children that came to live in the mansion, turned it into a fun place where they would learn, feel safe and more importantly feel the love as they grew up. Their community reputation grew slow and steady as more people aided help, and soon they were fixture in the hunting world. Children named her Mama J.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Home based hunt!verse: New Home

John and Bobby arrived early morning and stood before a large iron spiked gate that was protecting the huge mansion. Two soft gasps were heard from below their waists, knowing that their sons were stunned by the building as well.

"John, are you sure this is the place Missouri told us to go?" Bobby questioned while placing a hand on his son's head.

Before John could answer, a young woman walked towards them. "Hi, you must be John Winchester and Bobby Singer?"

"Yes, we are and these are our sons Alex, Dean and Sammy," Bobby replied, introducing their silent children.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jamie Young King," Jamie said as she shook hands and softly brushed the children's cheeks. "Come on through. Your apartments are ready and linked, so you don't have to search each other in the hallways. Has Missouri filled you in on how we work and live here?" she explained.

"Just tidbits, not so much," John replied, finally having found his voice. He looked around as they entered the mansion, spotting several other families with children.

"Let me get your keys and guide to your new homes. You can get rested and go explore for the rest of the day. Tomorrow morning at 9.00 am during breakfast I will be giving a meeting with the new families on how we can make this work etc.," Jamie said and walked towards the stairs. She explained how the mansion 'worked' and how they could recognize on what part of the mansion they were. Every hallway was coded with a flag of any color, colors that represented the floor or departments.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

When they arrived at the apartments, she gave the fathers their keys. Jamie crouched down and touched Dean and Alex's cheeks. She stood up and softly stroked her thumb over Sam's cheek before saying goodbye and left them be.

John took his key and opened the door to let Dean step inside. The boy's eyes widened. A small living room with a couch, table, TV and an empty bookcase was placed near the window. A bathroom, kitchenette, three bedrooms and a storage room were linked with the living room. A green and blue door attracted John's oldest son as the boy walked towards it. Then he heard a sound he hadn't heard for several months now, "Daddy, is this my name?" as Dean traced his name with his fingers.

"Yes, Dean it is. And here on the green door is Sammy's name. Let's enter your room first," John said, but before they could open the door, the child in his arms seemed to come alive and began to bounce. "Dee!"

John placed Sammy on the ground and watched him tiger towards his big brother. He just stood in the doorway of Dean's new bedroom as he watched his sons explore the merits of the room. Typical for Dean's room was that the theme Soccer was spread out his entire room. He had a suspicion who might have told Jamie about Dean. Sammy bounced back towards his dad, intend on seeing his own room as he patted the green door. John laughed and opened the door, making Sammy squeal with happiness as he went inside, his big brother following.

BJBJBJBJBJBJ

Bobby closed the front door behind him as he and Alex went to explore their new home. His son held onto his hand as they opened doors to see what was behind them. When they entered a jungle room, Bobby saw the happiness radiate from Alex's face.

"Daddy, is this my room?" Alex asked timid, but hopeful.

"Yes, son it is. Do you like it?"

"It has monkeys!" Alex exclaimed and hurled himself onto his bed, jumping up and down to reach the stuffed monkey above his bed. Soon after catching the stuffed monkey, the little boy's focus was on the rope that hung from the ceiling. He grabbed it and forced himself forward, a squeal of happiness as the rope went forward towards his dad.

Bobby laughed as his own monkey acted out so full of happiness, that he sat down on the bed and a sad feeling entered his mind about his wife. He felt a small hand wiping away his tears. "Don't be sad, Daddy. Mommy is watching us."

"Yes, she is. And she would be proud of you."

"Daddy, what's the window door for?" Alex asked, already distracted by all the new things.

"Let's open it," Bobby said, but already suspecting what it could be.

Dean's head turned to the living room as he heard a door opening. His green eyes widened when he saw Alex walking through the window door. "Alex!"

"Dean!"

Bobby and John stood in John's living room, watching bemusedly how two, for five months silent, children suddenly chatting up about their new rooms. John turned to see his youngest grabbing a stuffed bear and babbling to it. He couldn't be happier.

Noticing the time, John turned and picked up Sammy who was yawning widely. "Let's get you to bed for a nap, squirts."

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

While the children slept, Bobby and John went to the cars to get their stuff out.

So, when the children would wake, familiar stuff would be already in their new apartments.

John and Bobby collapsed on the couch in Bobby's apartment, exhausted from the move. John looked at the children's door and it was like a dam broke. He couldn't stop his tears from falling as the grief from the last months filtered through.

Bobby had been waiting for John's breakdown as his had happened over a month ago. He hugged him, cupped his face turning it into his neck and held the man tightly. Gently he waited for the tears to slow down before wiping them away with his thumb. Both men ignored the feelings between them at that simple gesture as they fell asleep from exhaustion.

Dean and Alex were staring at their fathers. Both boys had awakened from their nap when their tummy rumbled and decided to leave their bedrooms to search for their fathers. What they saw on the couch had them stumped, not really sure what to make of it.

Bobby was lying on this back, arms tugged around John with John resting his whole body on top of the other man, head tucked against Bobby's neck and his right hand holding onto the shirt.

A soft knock on the door startled the boys. They both went to the door and softly opened it, caring that their fathers wouldn't wake up.

Jamie looked down and saw Dean and Alex look up at her and the cart she was pushing. Knowing that the two families might have forgotten about lunch, she thought she would bring it to them. She smiled at the hungry gazes of the boys to everything that was on it.

"Can I come in?" she softly asked.

Dean looked at Alex back to the nice lady and nodded, opening the door wider for the trolley to pass through.

"Do you want to help me set it up onto the table? Perhaps one of you can get Sammy without waking your fathers. I think your daddies need their naps too," Jamie offered, smiling at their silence. She and Brian, the doctor, heard the laughter and squealing coming from the apartments when they were making their rounds.

Dean smiled as he nodded. A silent agreement between him and Alex made him go for Sammy's room and Alex to help the nice lady.

When the children were eating lunch, John and Bobby were still asleep. She nodded in agreement to Dean and Alex, when they kept looking at their dads and hesitated if they should wake them up. From behind her back, she gave them each a feather. Green and brown eyes lighted up as they took it from her hand and headed down to the two sleeping men.

Bobby scrunched his nose when something soft and ticklish brushed it. A soft giggle woke him up and kept his eyes closed. His mind reminded him of the mansion and the fact that John was still tightly wrapped in his arms. His hard on however was embarrassing as it was poking John's belly. He moved his hands up and down over John's back, causing the other man to waken.

"Daddy! We left some lunch for you and uncle John," Alex explained when he saw his dad waking up.

John groaned, both from sleep and embarrassment. He felt Bobby's reaction to his body and didn't want to think of it. He opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see Dean giggling, covered in what seemed like syrup and his Sammy squealing as he was fed.

"You left something to eat for me, sport?" John questioned as he sat up and stretched. His son happily nodding his head, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table.

Pancakes, brownies, crackers, milk, orange juice and much more were still on the table. "Thank you, Jamie."

Jamie just smiled and said goodbyes to the fathers and the children and left the family alone to finish up.

After lunch John and Bobby decided for a walk around the perimeter with the children. For Sammy they found a yellow bike where could sit on while John used the long pole that was attached on the back of the bike to push the boy forward.

Dean and Alex ran towards the playground while their fathers took a slower pace with Sammy. The toddler was completely focused on his ride than so much his big brother. He squealed when he was lifted and placed on the ground littered with cars and one other boy. Sammy smiled brightly, causing the child to grin back…a friendship made.

The young fathers were enjoying the sun and their children when Bobby couldn't resist the urge any longer. He grabbed John's hand and just held it in his own.

John was startled, but not surprised. He was feeling the same thing, even though they both were still grieving for their wives. He tightened the grip on Bobby's hand, letting him know he felt the same. Two shy smiles covered their faces while they watched their children play.

After saying goodnight to Bobby and Alex, John made his sons take a bath and surprised them both by joining them. He washed and dried them before tucking in Sammy first. The toddler was asleep before he was laid down. Dean had already curled under the cover and was waiting for his dad.

John entered Dean's room to see the boy trying to stay awake until he had come to say goodnight. "You look so much like your mother. I know you miss her, I do too. I love you," John whispered proudly at his boy, who flushed with pride and such a beautiful smile, that he knew he would sleep peacefully himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning had Bobby and John sitting on John's couch nursing their fresh cup of coffee waiting for their children to wake up; the linked door between their rooms open for when Alex looked for them.

Sammy woke up and looked around his room. The new teddy bear that he had gotten from the nice lady tucked in the corner. He grabbed it and began to tell it their adventure, notifying his father that he was awake.

John stood up and entered Sam's jungle room and watched proudly as Sammy spoke to his new bear. "Hey buddy, you sleep good?" John questioned softly, not expecting an answer as he picked Sammy up and carried him to the living room where he noticed that Alex was already up, snuggling against his father's chest. "Could you watch Sammy for me? I'm going to wake up Dean."

As Bobby nodded his head, John placed Sammy on the couch, against Bobby's side. He entered Dean's bedroom and smiled brightly. For the first time in five months, his little boy was sleeping like he always has done; arms and legs spread apart, blanket on the floor and his stuffed car parked in the crook of his neck.

"Dean, wake up. It's time for breakfast," John said softly as he stroked his son's blond hair.

Sleepy green eyes opened and Dean stretched out, waking the rest of his body while rubbing his eyes. "Sammy awake?"

"Yes, your brother is already in the living room telling Bobby his story," John said as he chuckled, still hearing Sam's voice.

Bobby looked at Dean and just like Alex, it was noticeable that both had finally slept a full 12-hour night without any nightmares. He watched Sammy as Dean helped his little brother onto the yellow tricycle.

Sammy sat on his tricycle, hands on the steering wheel, feet on the ground, the blocks gone and looking expectedly at Dean for instructions. Yesterday, his daddy pushed him, but that didn't seem the case anymore.

"See, Sammy, you have to use your feet to place them forward and to push them back again," Dean explained as he used Sammy's feet to show the boy how it works.

Recognition settled onto the boy's face and Sammy was quickly 'vrooming' through the living room.

"Good morning sir, my name is Tony Graham and I'm one of the teachers. Mama J has the breakfast room ready for all the new families. I would like to ask you and your family to join me downstairs," Tony invited with a smile when Sammy decided his legs were a good place to park his tricycle.

"Okay, but we need to change the children still," Bobby answered while standing up to walk his son to the bedroom.

"That is not necessary for the children. For children this is usually a messy breakfast, just like Mama J like it. It's better you change them afterwards," Tony replied with a grin.

John shook his head with a smile and guided his boys to the hallway, Dean walking with Alex and Sammy on his tricycle. With Bobby next to him, shoulders pressed lightly against each other, they made their way to the kitchen.

The families Winchester and Singer entered the large homey kitchen and saw that one family was already sitting there. The other man looked up and smiled at them politely.

"John, Bobby, thank you for joining. Please take a seat," Jamie greeted.

Sammy entered the kitchen with a large 'vroom', bumped into feet and stopped in front of his friend. He gave the other boy a large smile and together the two toddlers began telling the other their story.

Their parents chuckled and the tense mood was broken and John and Bobby sat down next to the other man at the end of the large table. Dean looked shyly at the blond girl sitting near his father, but Alex just climbed on the chair and waited for Dean to join them.

Dean squeaked when he was gently picked up and set down again by Mama J. When he looked at her, he noticed that she had pillows in her hands as he smiled brightly as he realized he could reach the food on the table. The same was done to Alex and the girl,

Sammy watched his brother and frowned. He wanted to be seated like Dean too. "Dee!" he called out in a demanding and jealous tone.

"Come on, Sammy. You can sit next to me," Dean replied as he looked at his baby brother.

Sammy shakily stood up from his tricycle, leaning heavily onto the steering wheel before planting his feet onto the floor, not noticing the silence that met him. His focus completely onto Dean, he wobbly placed his left foot in front of his right and set determinedly towards his big brother.

Jamie already placed the special chairs next to Dean and Jo as Luke took Sammy's example and began walking to his niece.

When both Sammy and Luke arrived at their destinations all fathers were on the brink of emotional while the children were so happy to see their youngest walking.

"Daddy, there are pancakes!" Dean called out, distracting everybody from the happening.

John snapped from his thoughts at the happy yell from one of his sons and as he looked at Dean, the boy had already places several pancakes onto his plate and was about to pour syrup on top of it. Before he could react, Jamie took the bottle from his hands and did it for him. John grinned when his boy blushed shyly before he dug into his food.

Alex watched his father from his perch and saw the sad look that was aimed at the pancakes. His mommy used to make those. Alex looked at the other things and decided to go for toast with jam. A female hand helped him before he felt a soft kiss on his head that made him blush as well.

With the fathers emotional, the children ate their bellies full before Jamie decided to start the meeting. "I would like to explain in short how this community started, then I want you to tell us what happened to your families. My friends will explain in short who they are and at last we'll discuss the school, training and chores.

Some teachers sat between the three families and waited calmly for Jamie to start her story.

"This community started when I became Immortal and lost my children when my husband couldn't deal with this prospect. I assume he changed the boys' names, because I haven't been able to find any trace of them. During this search, I became known with the supernatural and discovered many broken families who turned to hunting for revenge. I wanted to change that in a way that the children wouldn't be turned into soldiers and the parent not get killed because he or she was inexperienced. This home based community gives the parent skills that they need in this fight, but more for the children to have a home, to be safe, to have a childhood they deserve and a living parent who can turn back home to his family. The new and older hunters give us all the information through our website so our library is up-to-date of everything," Jamie explained, but it was for all to see that not finding her boys still was painful to talk about.

"Don't cry. I can give you a hug and make it all better? Daddy does that to me when I feel sad," Dean stated proudly as he hugged her waist, laying his head against her ribs.

Jamie just smiled, picked Dean onto her lap and hugged him tightly.

"Why don't we start with the introductions first? Bill, do you want to start?" Tony said, giving his friend some moments to control her emotions with help of Dean.

"My name is Bill Harvell and these are my daughter Jo and our nephew Luke. About six months ago, the mood of Ellen, my wife changed drastically and we didn't know of what. First we thought perhaps another pregnancy because of the mood swings, but then she started hitting and snarling Jo, hurting my little girl. My brother was visiting us and she turned on Luke. When my brother and me went to protect our children, Ellen had turned on us with a kitchen knife. She killed my brother and went for me. I had grabbed the baseball bat from the corner and hit across the head. I took the children in my arms and ran away, calling the police and explained. Soon after that I got custody of the children and came into contact with Daniel Elkins. He took me here," Bill introduced his story in one toned voice. His eyes gave away what he was really feeling.

Luke placed a small hand onto Bill's arm as if he wanted to reassure the older man. When his uncle looked at him, he offered his fork with a piece of pancake. Bill smiled lovingly and took the offered food into his mouth.

John trembled when he started his story. "My name is John Winchester. My son Sammy was turning six months old and we just had celebrated it before we took the boy to bed. As I couldn't sleep, I went downstairs to watch television, leaving my wife to sleep in our bed and Dean in his crib."

"Big boy bed!" Dean objected to the word crib.

John chuckled, cleared his throat and continued his story. "I woke up when I heard a piercing scream from Mary coming from Sammy's bedroom and rushed upstairs. But when I entered Sammy's room, my boy was awake and alert, laughing at me but I didn't see Mary. I touched him when red drops fell down onto the bedding and that's when I looked up," John choked out and shuddered. A warm hand was placed on his lower back and he continued to end his story.

"Mary was stuck to the ceiling, with her tummy sliced open. When I called her name, her body just burst into flames and I quickly picked up Sammy before his crib was on fire. I ran out into the hallway where Dean was already standing sleepily. I pushed his little brother into his arms and told him to run outside. I went back inside in the hopes I could save my wife, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I ran downstairs and picked up Dean with Sammy until I reached the end of the street," John finished his story. "I met Bobby later at Missouri's place."

Bobby took that cue to start his story. "My name is Bobby Singer and around six months ago, I was happily married with a son, until my wife became abusive to our son with words. She didn't hit him, but began screaming at him. One night I had taken him out of the house, to make him sleep at a friend, but when I returned home without him…I don't know, she flipped. She grabbed a knife and was coming towards me. She had these black eyes, but I countered her and we fell, she on top of the knife. Black smoke escaped her mouth and not knowing what to do I called the cops. They didn't believe me until someone called Daniel Elkins who send me and Alex to Missouri," Bobby told shakily, but smiled softly when it was him this time to feel a warm hand on his lower back.

"My name is Brian Cole and we want to thank you for telling us your stories and with help you'll be able start again, no matter what choice you make," Brian introduced, an older man around the age of 50. "Let us introduce ourselves for now. Our stories will be told later this week. I'm Brian Cole, I'm the doctor in his community."

"My name is Tony Graham and I'm the school teacher for children between the age of 4 and 12 years old," a young man around the age of 30 introduced.

"I am Nancy Martin. Just like Jamie I became immortal. I'm responsible for the management in and around the mansion. That includes the chores that we will assign you to help out," a tiny young woman said, smiling at the questioning faces.

"We are members of the Elkins family. My name is Daniel and I will teach the parents that decide to become hunters," Daniel said, looking at his brothers to continue.

"We are Michael and David Elkins. We will teach you Latin and Demon knowledge. The newest hunters will receive a journal that you'll be needing for this class. Don't forget them!" Michael introduced sternly but smiled at the giggles of the children.

"My name is Duncan McCloud. I will be training everyone above the age of 14 years old, no matter what you chose to do," Duncan continued the introduction.

"We have several other teachers in this community, but they are teaching at the moment. You'll meet them another time," Jamie explained placing Dean onto the floor and stood up.

"You've received a lot of information this morning. Each of you will receive an envelop from me that includes classes, doctor's visits, chores etc. Read this thoroughly and discuss it with your children, no matter how young they are," Nancy stated as she took the envelopes of the kitchen table. She looked at Bobby and John. "John, Bobby, we have noticed your tight friendship and I've decided to keep this in mind with school and chores. We are seeing you as one family. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you very much," John answered, as he glanced at his friend, blushing slightly when Bobby turned towards him and gave him a proud smile.

"Shall we transform both your apartments into one?" Jamie offered.

Bobby laughed when both Alex and Dean said yes and nodding their heads. They accepted the handed envelopes and went back upstairs.

"John, what's wrong?" Bobby questioned as he saw the glazed look in his friend's face.

"There was a picture on the fridge of Jamie and her two children. I know that photo," John replied, still thinking thoughtfully.

"Do you know one of her children?" Bobby asked curiously.

"No, I am one of those children. Bobby, I need to call my father," John whispered, scared of what answer his father might give him.

"How old were you when your father took and your brother away?"

"I was about six years old and Liam was 9 years old."

Bobby stood in their newly transformed apartment looking at a man, that he was falling for, talk with his father. The conversation seemed agitated, and at the look on John's devastated face, it showed that John's suspicion was correct. John was Jamie's son.

Jamie looked up from her desk as the two newest young fathers knocked and entered her office. She frowned when Brian entered as well and closed her door.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked concerned.

"John has asked me to hypnotize him and questioning about a matter that happened 22 years ago. It caused him to regain his memories when he was a pre-scholar. He would like to tell you about it," Brian explained, giving John the cue to start.

"I was 6 years old and just finished school as my older brother came to pick me up. He took me by the hand and we walked home. Dad was standing in the doorway crying. We both knew something had happened with our mother," John started his story.

Brian had stood up from his chair and walked around Jamie's desk to stand behind her chair. Her face showed the hope, the sadness and the fear. He placed his hands onto her shoulders for support.

"My brother and I ran towards the house and shoved our father to the side. As we entered the house, we saw our mother lying on the floor, dead. Blood was everywhere, things were broken but all we saw was our mother. I walked closer to look at her face. It was still, then suddenly a loud gasp as she arched her back, breathing again. She was alive and we didn't understand, but neither did our dad. He became frightened and waited one day till mom was at work. He packed our stuff and ran. I remember him telling us to repeat that we were Winchesters and that our mother had died. Eventually we didn't know any better, until I saw the picture in the kitchen on the fridge," John finished his story, his voice raw with emotions. He was grateful when Bobby hugged him until he calmed down enough to look at his mother…a woman who was crying openly.

Jamie held her breath during the story, before slowly standing up from her chair. She walked around her desk and took John's face in her hands. "Is this true?"

"I checked his blood works with the samples you gave me of your sons and it's a match," Brian answered her hopeful question.

Tears streamed freely as she hugged her youngest son tightly. She even laughed when she realized that she had two grandsons. "Where are my grandsons?"

"Outside, waiting impatiently to be let in," Bobby replied and opened the door revealing Dean and Sammy with big smiles.

"Daddy, can we hug grandma now?" Dean asked the moment the door opened.


End file.
